


A Little Color

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage, the 'Cons, and mischief in the name of entertaining one's friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/gifts).



Skywarp was put in the brig immediately upon Megatron walking into the command center. The irate leader of the Decepticons assigned both his trine mates to undoing the damage from this latest prank. There was just no way Megatron would endure having a bridge that was painted neon orange and electric blue. He also laid down a decree that from this point on there would be a third shift actually on the bridge, every cycle, so that the bridge was never left vulnerable to pranksters with too much time on their processors.

Mirage considered it a great use of nanochromatics, and he finally slipped off the Decepticon base to go collect his wager from Sideswipe. Cliffjumper and Hound were going to love the recording of Megatron in full tizzy and Skywarp protesting his innocence to deaf audials. But best of all, Mirage had decided, was the fact Starscream had managed to touch the one section where the nanochromatics had not actively bonded yet…

He wondered how long it would take the Seeker to notice his lower left aft panel was bright orange. Hopefully the recorders he'd left behind would pick that up, so the Autobots could have another good laugh.


End file.
